Brechajohn Wiki
Beyond The Universe In a place that only exists beyond the fringes of thoughts and understanding, is a place where paradox becomes reality. Where existence is but a moment from annihilation, yet nothingness is quantified. This, is the Magnus Void. Consider The Magnus Void an endless, colorless cloud. Within this cloud, bouts of lightning form as energy and matter spew into existence and disappear just as fast. During one of these countless storms, perhaps by chance or inevitability, a unfathomably large sphere appeared. It seemed to weather the endless tides of creation and destruction around it. This bubble in the void has been named Moniris. This sphere owes its existence to the membrane around it that defends it from the Void. The Aegis of Moniris, ''it has been dubbed. The Universe Monoris is the universe of the campaign. Within it's confines, all the stories and tales, lies and truths reside. Monoris is guarded from the chaotic expanse of the Magnus Void by the Aegis of Monoris. Unfortunately, or perhaps not, a piece of the Magnus Void slipped into Monoris before the Aegis was complete. ''The Spark of Magnus, ''shot about within Monoris. Wherever the spark hit, Monoris was wounded. Small pieces of Monoris would shatter, with the shards falling away to reveal the brightness of the Aegis. These small cracks in Monoris look like stars in the night sky to us. Eventually the Spark of Magnus had lost most of its energy. Ending its fit of rage by resting in the center of Monoris. The Shards that fell from Monoris formed together as they orbited the Spark. However the spark had one last bout of rage left. A bolt of energy shot into the shards, breaking off a portion, which would then orbit the mass. The largest mass of shards became known as our world, ''Shardis. ''The smaller planetoid became our moon, ''Thyma. The World Shardis is a product of the destruction wreaked by the Spark of Magnus in its bouts of rage against Monoris. After the many pieces of Monoris were struck by the spark, the floated around within Monoris. The chaotic nature of the spark changed what these shards were, warping their very essence. Some became ice, others solid rock. The shards began to collide while orbiting the now calmed spark. Once all of the shards had coalesced into one, the Spark struck out a final time. The power of the spark so great that it tore apart a piece of the shardborn planet and created Thyma, the moon. The power of the strike even gave life to earth and waters of the newly made Shardis. The once cold and dark world was set alight by the great rage of the spark. Rock became lava and cooled to form the lands we know today. The ice melted and formed the oceans. Grass and trees, coral reefs and the building blocks of life formed. Finally, after an eternity of waiting, Shardis spawned the ''Na-Kane, ''our ancestors. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse